


Silence

by Diachan93 (fluentinsnark)



Series: Zen (ItaNaru Drabbles) [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluentinsnark/pseuds/Diachan93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi is in a relationship with Naruto, but his parents don't know and they will never find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 246
> 
> Setting: AU. Itachi's rich. Naruto's a servant.

The only sounds that filled the luxurious bedroom were the strained, muted moans that escaped their mouths as their bodies moved against each other, desperate for relief yet not wanting to stop anytime soon.

"Mm...Ah!" The blond haired, aqua eyed male beneath him desperately tried to hold in his sounds, but one particular thrust there, made all efforts null and void.

"Shh...quiet," his husky, low tones shushed. "We don't want anyone to hear." He leaned down then. Gently prying dainty tan hands away from their failing job of blocking his lover's cries of passion, only to cover petal pink lips with his own in a searing, heart-stopping kiss; successfully muffling any oncoming screams.

A few minutes passed before they broke apart, saliva connecting their mouths and harsh, heavy breathing filling the air.

They were kissing again. Lips mashing together in a symphonic orchestra of bliss and ecstasy. They were close, so very close and as much as he wanted to let his blond lover cry out his name to the heavens, he couldn't.

So, with a quick breath of air and another heated kiss, they came undone.

Soundlessly.

Like they always did.

And like always the relaxing silence that followed was interrupted by the swift knocking on the door and a servant's call.

"Itachi-sama, your parents request your presence in the parlor."

The quiet, like a spell cast by a beginner mage, was broken easily. They had duties to perform after all.


End file.
